It's You (Neorago)
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Pernahkah kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kamu pernah kira-kira akan muncul lagi setelah 8 tahun lamanya? Ryeowook tidak pernah kepikiran akan mengalami hal seperti itu, hingga seseorang benar-benar menghampirinya setelah 8 tahun berlalu. Kyu Wook Kyuhyun Ryeowook.
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe, out of the blue tiba-tiba punya kepikiran ide kayak begini.

Lagi pengen yang manis-manis aja. Dan pake Ryeowook – Kyuhyun lagi.

Maaf maaf kalau ceritanya aneh / maksa. Ini iseng doang.

Karna gak ada intinya, jadi ya ini two-shot aja yaa.

Kalau reaksinya bagus dan pas ada ide lagi mungkin bisa tambah sequel hehe.

Oh ya anggep aja Cho Kyuhyun disini kebangsaan China ya, author males bikin nama Chinese jadi asal tabrak lari aja hehehe :p gomawoo.

Selamat Membaca!

 **Title: It's You / neorago 1**

 **Casts:**

 **-Kim Ryeowook ~ 29 tahun ~orang Korea**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun ~ 31 tahun ~orang China**

 **-Hyukjae ~ 29 tahun**

 **Genre & Warning :Yaoi **

OoooO

 **Pernahkah kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kamu pernah kira-kira akan muncul lagi setelah 8 tahun lamanya? Ryeowook tidak pernah kepikiran akan mengalami hal seperti itu, hingga seseorang benar-benar menghampirinya setelah 8 tahun berlalu  
**

OooooO

 **9 tahun yang lalu dari masa sekaran (present time) di Inggris**

Sudah dua malam Ryeowook hampir tidak bisa tidur karna suara batuk dari pria dikamar sebelah itu. Seorang pria bersama Kevin itu adalah tetangganya, kamar mereka tepat bersebelahan dan memakai dapur yang sama dengan 6 orang lainnya.  
Pria sebelah itu adalah pria yang biasa-biasa saja, mereka sama sama berada di tahun terakhir kuliah tapi beda jurusan.

Mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya beberapa kali saat diperlukan dan hanya saat iseng di dapur.

Tapi keadaan diantara Wookie dan Kevin selama 2 hari terakhir ini sangat berbeda. Sejak kemarin malam dia batuk batuk terus setiap hampir 2 menit sekali. Dari pagi, siang, sore, malam hingga subuh, masih batuk sajaa membuat Wookie mau tidak mau jadi menyadarinya.

Sebenarnya tembok diantara kamar mereka tidak terlalu tipis. Wookie tidak pernah dengar apa-apa dari kamarnya tapi sekalinya mendengar sesuatu... Itu adalah suara batuk. Haduh. Kalau cuma beberapa jam sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi... 

OoooO

Angin musim dingin bertip kencang malam itu. Ryeowook dengan mata yang sudah setengah mengantuk cepat-cepat berjalan kembali ke gedung akomodasi nya, baru kembali dari perpustakaan.

Jam 2 pagi. Tapi saat Wookie kembali ke kamarnya hendak cuci muka dan ganti baju..

Uhuk uhuk

Uhuk uhuk

Uhuk uhuk

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya sekilas saat tubuhnya baru saja tiba diranjang

 _Aduhhh masih batuk aja! Kalau sakit minum obat brooo_

Satu kalimat itu lah yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook sejak pagi tadi; sejak orang sebelah ini dari tadi batuk terus gak berenti-berenti.

~

Esok paginya, Ryeowook bangun jam 9 pagi karna harus mencuci baju-baju kotornya yang sudah menumpuk; maklum aktivitas biasa mahasiswa setiap hari Sabtu.

Ryeowook masih terdiam sebentar memandang hujan diluar sana; mengumpulkan nyawa sebelum pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Uhuk uhuk

Uhuk uhuk

Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya lagi saat masih mendengar suara batuk tersebut.

 _Duh udah bangun aja. Pagi juga bangunnya tapi masih aja batok batok. Duh minum obat brooo  
_  
Pikir Ryeowook lagi dalam hati.

Karna suara batuk dari Kevin tersebut, saat tidak ngapa-ngapain pikiran Ryeowook jadi tersita kepadanya.

 _Dia sakit sampe parah banget ya? Apa gak ada orang tua nya dan gak ada obat sama sekali?_ Ryeowook mulai membayangkan pria yang lebih tua setahun dua tahunnya ini menggulung di ranjang seharian selama dia batuk-batuk seharian.  
 _  
Aigoo bagaimana kalau dia mati? Bagaimana kalau sakitnya sangat serius seperti asma atau TBC dan dia terlambat ditemukan?  
_  
Oke pikiran Ryeowook mulai kejauhan. Tapi... Sungguh Ryeowook merasa sangat gatal kalau sudah mendengar suara uhuk uhuk yang tidak terhindarkan tersebut.

 _Beneran belum sembuh-sembuh ya?_

Seharian hari sabtu itu Kevin tidak keluar kamar. Ryeowook sudah rencana kalau dia bertemu Kyu di dapur hal pertama yang dia akan tanya adalah:

"kau sakit ya? Kenapa batuk-batuk terus tidak berhenti? Kau punya obat tidak?"  
Karna sungguh Wookie penasaran dengan keadaan pria kurus tinggi ini.  
 _  
Apa perlu aku megetuk pintu kamarnya? Ah gila perhatian amat, padahal teman dekat juga bukan._ Batinnya.

Tapi.. Ryeowook benar-benar gatal juga untuk memberitahu Kevin kalau ia bisa mendengar semua batuk nya jadi sebaiknya dia cepat minum obat agar tidak parah!

~

Kevin adalah pria pendiam yang rajin belajar, apalagi dia belajar fisika, tahun ketiga juga. Wookie hanya bertemu dia didapur atau saat di koridor hendak bulak-balik ke kelas saja. Kadang terdengar suara Kevin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekilas entah ngapain disebelah sana; Ryeowook tidak pusing karna ia sendiri juga selalu menyetel lagu di kamar dan sering bicara keras-keras juga.

Baru beberapa minggu lalu Ryeowook berpikir, duh dia sering tertawa tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa secara langsung sekalipun, pikiran yang cuma asal lewat. Eh sekarang Kevin sudah memenuhi pikiran Ryeowook lagi.

Dan.. masalah batuk ini bukanlah pikiran yang asal lewat, dari belum khawatir sampai ia jadi khawatir beneran karena suara batuk satu orang ini.

Saat Wook bercerita ke temannya saja, Hyukjae jadi ikutan bingung saat ia cerita tetangga sebelahnya batuk-batuk terus seharian

"Dia lagi nonton film atau puter kaset yang bauk-batuk terus kali hahahahah"

Sumpah Ryeowook jadi makin penasaran

~

Hari Minggunya jam 4 pagi Ryeowook kembali dari library. Iseng sebelum tidur Wookie berkunjung ke dapur dan menemukan rak bagian Kevin di lemari es yang mereka pakai bersama sudah terisi beberapa tupperware makanan sehat dan beberapa sup _. Pasti ibu nya datang membawakan semua ini…_ yap Ryeowook tau benar.

Tidak seperti Ryeowook yang tinggal merantau sendirian di negara ini sebagai pelajar, Kevin sudah menetap di negara ini bersama orang tuanya selama beberapa tahun tapi di kota lain, bukan di kota dimana universitas mereka berada. Ryeowook dikasih tau Joey, tetangga nya yang lain kalau orang tua Kyu tinggal disini.

Kyu juga pernah cerita dia tadinya tinggal di Douchester tapi sekarang pindah ke North Wales. Jadi tidak aneh kadang ibu nya Kyu datang ke sini bawa makanan sehat untuk putranya. Bebek, ayam, sup, jus dan lainnya.

Baru rabu kemarin Ryeowook melihat Kyu makan bersama kedua orang tuanya di dapur. Wookie sampai tidak jadi masak, hanya beli makanan karna tidak enak masak di dapur bersama saat keluarga itu makan malam. Ryeowook menghormati kedatangan orang tua Kyu walaupun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Kalau orang tuanya yang datang; Orang tua Wookie pasti akan melakukan yang sama, jadi Wookie sangat mengerti sikap ibu Kevin yang mengurusinya _. Dia masih beruntung ada yang selalu mengunjunginya disini. Sigh._ Pikir Ryeowookie saat melihat sekilas dua orang kebangsaan China dari balik pintu dapur tersebut saat itu.

Well, kembali lagi, saat Ryeowook hendak menutup mata, masih saja suara batuk itu terdengar, malah makin intensif atau sering.

Uhuk uhuk

Uhuk uhuk

Uhuk uhuk

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Malah sekarang terdengar seperti orang mau muntah daripada batuk biasa. Entah Ryeowook mulai delusional atau memang beneran.

 _Besok aku benar-benar harus mengetuk pintu kamarnya._ Tekad Ryeowook dalam hati sebelum terlelap. 

Jam 11 pagi hari Minggu saat Ryeowook bangun, Kyuhyun belum berhenti batuk. Bahkan suara batuknya malah jadi lebih terdengar seperti orang hampir muntah. 

Haduhh..

 **Minggu siang**

Tok tok tok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kayu di pas sebelah kamarnya sendiri itu dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit deg-deg an _. Aigoo apa yang akan dia jawab nanti? Apa dia benar-benar sakit?_ Mereka hanya tetangga, bukan teman yang terlalu dekat. Ngobrol dikit kalau kebetulan papasan saja.

Kevin pasti menganggapnya kepo dan aneh dengan menegurnya seperti ini. Dia malah bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kalau aku bertanya seperti ini out of the blue menetuk kamarnya. Atau dianggapnya terlalu sensitive dan dia malah salah pahan –menganggap Rywook menegurnya karna terlalu berisik.

Hell, tapi Wookie benar-benar penasaran; entahlah apa ia akan dianggap aneh selama 6 bulan kedepan selama mereka masih tinggal bersama atau tidak. Duh. Tetap ia harus setidaknya mencoba.

Ceklek. Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Sangat sedikit.

Wajah seorang pria tinggi, bermuka kecil tirus pucat, berkacamata, kucel, rambut berantakan terlihat sedikit dari pintu tersebut.

Ryeowook menengok karna pria ini lebih tinggi daripada dia. Sendiri.

Suara percakapan bahasa inggris terdengar dari dalam sana lumayan kencang, dan bau minyak angin cina tercium sangat kencang juga dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"eng.. sorry, are you alright? Cause you've been coughing all day long" _maaf, apakah kamu baik-baik saja? soalnya kamu batuk-batuk terus seharian._

Ekspresi Kevin sangatlah datar, lebih datar dari biasanya yang memang sudah datar. Membuat Ryeowook tidak enak dan jadi merasa terdominasi sendiri melihatnya.

"yeah I'm just ill" _ya, aku hanya sakit_

"ah, ok.. I'm just checking if you're okay" _oh ok, aku hanya memastikan apakah kamu baik-baik saja_

Tinggal 5 senti lagi pintu tersebut tertutup, tiba-tiba karna panik dan salah tingkah Ryeowook buka suara lagi

"have you taken any medicine?" _apakah kau sudah minum obat?_

 _Duh Ryeowook bodoh, Ryeowook bodoh ngapain masih ditanya kepo banget sih jadi orang hadeuhhh_

"hmm.. nah I don't have any medicine for now.. just using the.. menthol oil.." _emm. Belum, aku belum minum obat. Hanya menggunakan minyak ini saja…_

jawab pria ini kumur-kumur

"do you want some? I have some flu pills, cause you've been coughing for 2 full days" _Aku punya obat flu, apakah kamu mau? Kau sudah batuk 2 harian penuh soalnya._

"emm. Ok thanks" gumam kevin lagi

"ok" lalu Ryeowook langsung kabur masuk kekamarnya sendiri dengan secepat kilat. Ryeowook mengenakan jaketnya, mengambil kunci dan uang lalu turun kebawah sambil masih berpikir lagi.

 _duh Ryeowook bodoh kepo banget sih sampe nanya begituan. Kalau dia tidak cocok dengan obatnya bagaimana? Tapi aku sudah keburu janji, hadeuh! Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya tersinggung? Aduh.. aduh.. aaahhhhhhh_

Tapi tetap saja beda dengan perdebatan didalam otaknya, Ryeowok tetap melangkahkan kaki ke toko obat kampus yang hanya 2 menit jalan dari gedung akomodsi mereka, membeli 2 macam obat batuk, dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Ryeowook juga mengambil obat batuk yang ia bawa dari Korea. Ia tidak tau yang mana yang manjur untuk dia.. Well kalau bahasa inggris dia bisa baca kan yah.. lebih baik mengkonsumsi yang mana.

Tok tok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar itu lagi dan menyerahkan obat tersebut lalu cepat-cepat kabur lagi mendekap di tempat tidurnya.

 _Hahhhhh Kim Ryeowook_ … _apa yang sudah kamu lakukan? Kenapa harus sampai sejauh ini Ryeowook? Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir yang lain? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapmu kurang kerjaan? Bagaimana kalau… ahhhhhh!_

Untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook dibuat frustasi oleh seseorang yang bukanlah anggota keluarganya dan kegiatan belajar selama 20 tahun berkehidupan.

 **Hari Rabunya jam 10 pagi**  
Ryeowook dengan kaus dan celana tidur pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sarapan seperti biasa. Dia belum bertemu dengan Kevin lagi sejak hari itu. Pria itu hanya mendekap dikamar, dan Ryeowook juga sibuk belajar dan beraktivitas diluar.

Baru membuka pintu Ryeowook kaget sedikit saat melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat seusia ibunya sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur flat nya tersebut.

Ryeowook dan wanita ber-wajah Asia tersebut sama-sama terkejut tapi Ryeowook buru-buru mengangguk dan menyapa wanita itu dengan sopan, sama-sama bertukar senyum lebar.

Hahh… Ryeowook tau benar ini orang tuanya siapa.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

Ceklek. Baru Ryeowook mencuci gelas air minumnya, Kevin masuk ke dapur jadilah sontak Ryeowook menengok kearah pintu itu sekilas

"hi" sapanya dengan suara hampir tidak kedengeran

"hi" balas Ryeowook juga singkat dan kembali fokus membuat teh nya sendiri.

Kevin menghampiri mama nya, mereka berbicara sesuatu dalam bahasa mandarin yang Wookie tidak mengerti sambil mamanya Kevin memperhatikan Ryeowook sesekali.

 _Eh, apa aku saja yang ke geeran merasa diperhatikan?_

Entahlah apa itu isi perbincangan mereka, pokoknya Ryeowook buru-buru menyelesaikan perisapan sarapannya, kabur dari dapur setelah bertukar senyum sopan lagi dengan ibu nya Kevin tersebut, heheh.

OoooooO 

Sejak kejadian batuk-batuk tersebut, hubungan Ryeowook dan Kevin berjalan seperti biasa. Saat pertama kali bertemu lagi mereka hanya bicara singkat apakah kau sudah baikan; ya Kevin menjawab mungkin ia sakit karna cuaca yang sangat buruk dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas obatnya; lalu semua kembali normal. Mereka hanya eye contact 2 detik atau ngobrol saat tidak sengaja bertemu menunggu lift, saat ada alarm kebakaran yang salah, atau saat ketemu didapur. Kadang ngobrol sedikit tapi tidak terlalu banyak.

Kevin adalah tipe pria yang dingin dan kaku; membuat Ryeowook jadi takut mengajaknya bicara kalau ia sedang cemberut sedikit. Mungkin itu bukan cemberut, tapi memang wajahnya seperti itu, hahah. Berbeda dengan Wookie yang memang luwes dan memiliki pembawaan lebi murah senyum.

Mereka semua juga sama sama sibuk dengan study masing-masing. Walaupun tetangga yang berbagi dapur, mereka semua tidak pernah makan bersama atau apapun itu; tapi Ryeowook lebih dekat atau sering bicara dengan tetangganya yang lain; Joey dan Dan, dua pria yang berasal dari China juga tapi lebih ramah, lebih mudah senyum dan lebih sering beredar didapur; juga James dan Jasmine, dua tetangganya yang lain lagi.

Tapi dengan menghadapi Kevin yang seperti itu lah yang membuat Wookie kadang salah tingkah sendiri kalau tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kevin beda dengan Joey dan Dan yang adalah tipe orang yang memperhaikan apa yang mereka kenakan; selalu trendy, lebih enak dilihat. Kyuhyun sih mentok sweater jeans dan jaket. Sweater nya dipakai 2 hari sekali pula.

Tapi itulah yang membuat Wookie merasa lebih tertarik tanpa Kyu pernah ketahui. Mereka hanya pernah ngobrol panjang sekali. Hari Rabu di week 1 bulan oktober. Wookie masih ingat saat itu.

Dia sedang memasak sendirian dan Kyu sedang menbuat makan malamnya. Kevin yang bertanya duluan pada Wookie saat mereka sama sama diam berdua didapur. Jadilah mereka membicarakan orang tua, universitas, bahasa, dan lainnya.

Tapi cuma sekali itu. Cuma itu mereka banyak ngobrol. Dikesempatan lainnya walau bertemu mereka cuma sama-sama diam atau cuma membicarakan sebaris dua baris hal.

Ryeowook; walaupun ia mengakui kalau ia sendiri tertarik dan sedikit menyukai gayanya, kediamannya Kevin, tapi tidak mungkin juga ia mendekati pria ini duluan kan?!

Wookie tau dan menganggap perasaan seperti ini hanya hiburannya semata doang, iseng-iseng menyukai orang hehe. Gak suka juga sih, agak beda aja rasanya tapi Ryeowook tau ini hanya selingan, mereka tidak akan berakhir kemana-mana. Karna...

Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan belajar. Oke itu pilihan terakhir.  
Mungkin Kevin tau ia kadang salah tingkah saat ada didepannya tapi ia tidak tertarik pada Ryeowook… em,, Itu kemungkinan kedua.  
Terakhir, Kevin tidak pernah sekali pun kepikiran soal Wookie sebagaimana Ryeowook salah tingkah dan kadang menunggu untuk tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Yap, mungkin lagi.

Keempat, Kevin tersinggung karna menganggap kritikan kemarin sebagai celaan dari Ryeowook yang over sensitive karna batuknya. Padahal.. Padahal Ryeowook bukannya mau mengeritik. Ia hanya khawatir pada keadaan orang saja. Tapi ya... Kevin tidak tau karna ia tidak pernah bisa dan tidak pernah sempat menjelaskannya..

Ryeowook tidak tau sama sekali apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria itu. Jadi ya Ryeowook tidak mau dan tidak berani berbuat banyak juga.

Mungkin karna Ryeowook tidak tau apa-apa soal Kevin juga makanya ia makin penasaran dan jadi merasa sedikit tertarik seperti ini pada Kevin selama berbulan-bulan.  
Ryeowook tidak tau nama facebook nya atapun sosial media nya. Ia tidak bisa menggali info soal Kevin jadilah kadang Wook merasa tertarik untuk melihat Kyu kalau sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Mungkin akan lain ceritanya kalau Wook tau sosmed Kevin, dia tau seperti apa Kevin itu dan mungkin dia akan ilfeel atau semakin suka. Tapi crush Ryeowook kali ini murni karna apa yang Ryeowook lihat dan amati dari pria ini.

Bagaimana ia membuat makan malam, bagaimana ia suka minuman soda, baju tidur dan slippers nya, jaket dan sneakers merah kesayangannya. Dari semua pengamatan dan reaksi Kevin yang limited itu, itu lah yang membuat Ryeowook memilih Kevin untuk menjadi crush isengnya di tahun ketiga kuliah ini.

Yap, akhirnya, seorang Kevin hanya menjadi crush selewatnya di tahun ketiga universitas. Ryeowook seperti tertarik pada beberapa sifat dasarnya, sikapnya yang cuek pada penampilan, selalu terlihat capek kalau keluar kamar, Kevin yang selalu mendekap di kamar tertawa sendiri entah ngapain tapi ia rasa pria itu mungkin lebih banyak belajar juga didalam sana.

Tapi ya itu, Ryeowook juga tidak tau banyak apa-apa soal Kevin. Crush ini hanya selingan di masa kuliahnya saja. Karna sejak mereka lulus pun, Kevin dan Wookie berpisah jalan dan tidak bertemu lagi sampai sekarang. 

**Flashback off**

OoooO

Di sisi lain, masih direntan waktu yang sama itu juga, tanpa pernah Ryeowook ketahui.. Kalau seorang Kevin sebenarnya menunggu kehadirannya dihari kelulusan college mereka pada pertengahan bulan Juli tepat 8 tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui.. Kalau Kevin yang sangat pendiam sebenarnya tersentuh dengan teguran Ryeowook yang menanyakannya waktu itu.  
Ryeowook tidak tau kalau Kevin juga terkadang ingin ngobrol banyak dengannya tapi tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak pernah tau.. Kalau Kevin masih mengingatnya walaupun beberapa tahun sudah berlalu, terutama kalau ia sedang berada di Korea Selatan.

Ryeowook adalah orang asing pertama yang menanyakan kabarnya dan bisa ia jadikan tempat cerita. Senyum dan pembawaan ceria Ryeowook meninggalkan kesan didalam hatinya sebagai sebuah memori yang akan selalu diingat.  
Sekarang setelah banyak yang sudah berubah dari dirinya sendiri..

Kevin tidak tau apa Ryeowook juga sudah berubah banyak atau tidak. Tapi berawal dari 3 tahun yang lalu, Kevin ingin mencari tahu setidaknya berusaha untuk menanyakan kabar Ryeowook lagi- agar dia tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi untuk kedua kalinya..  
 _  
I like you Ryeowook_ ucap Kevin dalam hati dihari kelulusannya saat dihari itu ia baru menyadari perasaannya sendiri, saat ia sudah tidak bisa melihat Ryeowook lagi dalam waktu dekat –karna mereka sudah putus hubungan sama sekali. 

OoooO

 **5 tahun setelahnya, 3 tahun sebelum saat ini**

Di sebuah malam saat Kyuhyun ngobrol dengan umma nya, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menyebut Ryeowook dan ibu Kyuhyun pun masih ingat pada Kim Ryeowook yang ditemuinya 5 tahun lalu itu…

Saat itu perusahaan ayah Kyuhyun baru saja berkerja sama dengan perusahaan teknologi di Korea Selatan. Kyuhyun banyak tugas ke Seoul, terus bulak-balik antara China dan Korea.

"aku selalu teringat dengan satu orang setiap kali berada di Seoul Ma" ujar Kyuhyun pada ibunya

"Siapa Kyuhyun?"

"Kim Ryeowook… temanku dulu.. apa mama ingat?"

Ibu nya Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan

"ya, mama ingat Kyu. Yang menolongmu saat sakit dulu itu kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menangguk sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas bantalan sofa empuk ruang keluarga rumah mewahnya

"apa kabarnya dengan dia sekarang , ya ma?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata masih menerawang dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia baru saja kembali dari Seoul hari ini untuk menghabiskan akhir minggunya di rumah. Selama seminggu menghabiskan waktu di kota itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ryeowook.

Ia penasaran dimana Ryeowook sekarang. Apa pekerjaannya. Apa dia sudah menikah? Atau dia menetap di negara lain?

"jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun.. carilah dia kalau kamu ingin tau. Setidaknya penuhi lah rasa penasaranmu" saran Ibu Kyuhyun malam itu; yang menjadi dasar pencarian Kyuhyun tentang Ryeowook lagi, walaupun sudah 5 tahun lewat sejak mereka terakhir bertemu dengan satu sama lain.

OooooO 

**I wrote this song it's not too long  
cos' I've been thinking 'bout you  
I wrote this song maybe I'm wrong  
To be caught up about you**

 **Well I dont know what you think 'bout me  
Maybe you think nothing at all  
But maybe you could just lie to me  
And we could be in love you see**

 **Oh it's a singalong song that's not too long  
It's when I think about you that I hear songs  
And you can singalong maybe if you want to  
Cos' baby I wrote this I wrote this for you  
**

 **In everyway you mean more to me  
than you'll ever know  
girl I'll do my best to show these words are true  
and if you'd like to make a song  
and be a perfect harmony with me  
I'd find the greatest words to sing  
so we could write our own romance  
**

 **Oh it's a singalong song that's not too long  
It's when I think about you that I hear songs  
And you can singalong maybe if you want to  
Cos' baby I wrote this I wrote this for you  
**

 **-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: It's You / neorago 2**

 **Casts:**

 **-Kim Ryeowook ~ 29 tahun ~orang Korea**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun ~ 31 tahun ~orang China**

 **-Hyukjae ~ 29 tahun**

 **Genre & Warning :Yaoi **

**OooooO**

 **SEOUL 2015**

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan menikah umma tapi belum sekarang"

"Kapan lagi Ryeowookie. Temanmu sudah menikah atau punya pacar semua. Rekan kerja juga begitu. Dimana lagi kamu bisa menemukan pacar kalau tidak dijodohkan appa ne adeul…"

"Ommaaaaaa" rengek Ryeowook dengan nada "tolong jangan mulai lagi…."

"Umma serius sayang. Usiamu sudah 30 tahun Juni nanti. Kamu butuh pasangan yang bisa menemanimu Wookie" ujar sang umma dengan halus tapi penuh penekanan.

Ck. Ryeoowook tidak menjawab. Selalu seperti ini, nanti sang umma pasti akan capek sendiri juga membicarakan jodoh dengan Ryeowook.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau dijodohkan, kalau begitu setidaknya terimalah lamaran Hyukjae…" tambah sang umma lagi karna Wookie tidak menjawab

Baru sedetik kalimat itu diucapkan Ryeowook langsung menjawab

"Aniyo!" Ryeowook langsung menyahut dengan cepat saat mendengar nama Hyukjae disebut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pacaran dengan Hyukjae umma... Siapapun orang itu yang penting bukan Hyukjae lahhh" ujar Ryeowook dengan tegas –lagi.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya teman dari dulu. Wookie tidak mau mengubah itu walaupun Hyukjae tidak pernah keberatan kalau mereka jadi lebih dari teman sekalipun.  
Hanya saja sekarang; akhir-akhir ini hanya dia dan Hyukjae lah yang masih saja single diantara teman-teman sepantaran mereka. Jadilah tidak aneh orang tua Ryeowook jadi mengancam bawa-bawa Hyukjae segala.

Tapi tidak, ryeowook tidak mau pacaran dengan Hyukjae. Dia tidak akan pernah mau.

"makanya… cobalah dengan anaknya teman appa yang dari China itu ya sayang?

Dia juga lulusan luar negeri seperti mu, usia kalian tidak terpaut jauh… Appa juga sudah sangat kenal dengan keluarganya. Kalian pasti cocok!

Putra bungsunya itu belum punya pacar Wookie, dia banyak berkerja di Seoul….

Kalian kenalan dulu lah, ya? Bagaimana?"

Agak salah sepertinya Wookie menyebut siapa saja karna menolak saat bawa-bawa Hyukjae, umma nya jadi menawarkan perjodohan setengah memaksa seperti jualan obat seperti ini… haduh…

Siapa pula… pria kebangsaan China yang sangat ngotot untuk dikenalkan dengan dirinya ini? Dan kenapa harus kembali ke dia lagi? Belum tentu dia masih single juga umma… pikir Ryeowook dalam hati

Sudah kurang lebih 1 tahun perbincangan seperti ini mengapung di kediaman keluarga Kim. Ryeowook yang sudah hampir memasuki usia kepala 3, sebagai anak tunggal pula, orang tuanya lah yang lebih getar-getir karna Ryeowook belum punya pacar juga..

Kim Ryeowook, seperti typical pria sukses di pekerjaan yang terlalu sibuk untuk cari pacar lagi adalah pria baik, ceria, berpenampilan menarik, datang dari keluarga lebih dari berada, tapi terlalu fokus dalam berkerja dan belum mendapatkan teman yang bisa dijadikan pasangan menjalani hubungan serius.

Entah kenapa hubungannya dengan orang-orang sebelumnya gagal terus karna 1-2 alasan lainnya. Bukan keinginannya juga sih untuk belum punya calon pendamping hingga saat ini.

Tapi dikeadaan seperti ini… Apa benar-benar sudah saatnya untuk Ryeowook mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya sekali-sekali?

Ayah Ryeowook sudah sering mempromosikan putra rekan kerjanya yang kebangsaan China yang juga masih single sejak sekitar satu tahun lalu. Ryeowook sampai afal spesifikasi orang yang dibicarakan appa nya tesebut:

Dia adalah peneliti, melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga yang cukup besar di Seoul dan juga di China, dia tinggi, tampan, pria baik baik, ber bobot bibit berperilaku baik, bonafit, mandiri, dewasa, lulusan luar negeri, lancar berbahasa inggris. Ya, itulah definisi yang selalu diceritakan appanya. Disusul dengan promosi tanpa diminta seperti:

"Tadi di kantor appa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi, dia masih menanyakanmu loh Ryeowookie"

"Ryeowook, kamu benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kalau appa memberitahu dia nomor telepon mu? Ya? Ya?"

"Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sedang di Seoul loh seminggu, kamu yakin tidak mau ikut appa makan siang dengannya Sabtu ini?"

"Ryeowook, appa mau main golf dengan Kyuhyun, ikut ya?"

Ryeowook sampai hafal dengan satu nama ini tapi ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan tawaran sang appa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa appa nya bisa setertarik ini mengenalkan dia dengan pria lain?

Sudah sebegitu sedihnya kah Ryeowook dimata appa nya hingga ayahnya harus terus menyodorkan pria bernama Kyuhyun tersebut?

Ryeowook selalu menolak dengan halus tiap kali di ajak-ajak dengan modus nama Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung.

Ryeowook hanya bersyukur ayahnya belum berkata:

"ryeowook, di acara makan malam ulang tahun umma kali ini Kyuhyun ikut ya!" hehe.

Ryeowook bersyukur ia bisa selamat dari bujukan appa nya tentang Kyuhyun itu selama berbulan-bulan. Bukannya ia tidak mau atau jual mahal sih… Tapi Ryeowok belum merasa sebegitu sedihnya saja sampai harus dijodohkan.

Eh sekarang… sepertinya sudah datang waktunya Ryeowook tidak bisa kabur lagi… Saat sang umma memberitahukan appanya Ryeowook akhirnya bersedia bertemu dengan orang yang mau dijodohkan dengannya, tiba-tiba satu nama yang cukup familiar muncul lagi

"wah bagus begitu! Kyuhyun sekarang sudah menetap di Seoul kok! Kalian bahkan bisa lebih leluasa bertemu sekarang!" ujar appa nya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ryeowook hampir menepuk jidat saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya tersebut.

OooooO

"Ryeowook…."

"eung appa"

"bagaimana kalu di pertemuan pertama kalian, sekalian bertemu dengan ayahnya juga, kenalan dengan teman appa tersebut?"

"eungg?" Ryeowook masih belum mudeng siapa itu 'kalian' dan apa maksud dengan 'teman appa'

"ya iyalah ditemani kalian yeobo.. kalau Ryeowook salah bertemu orang yang ternyata bukan Kyuhyun kan tidak lucu….." tiba-tiba sang umma yang menyusul ikut menimpali perbincangan mereka.

Ryeowook baru mengerti setelahnya.

Ohhhh… masih membicarakan Kyuhyun lagi…. Heheheh

Sampai sekarang saja aku tidak tau batang hidung orang nya seperti apa.. hahahaha

OooooO

 **2 minggu setelahnya di Seoul**

"Kenalkan ini putra bunsu ku, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ah iya kenalkan juga ini anak tunggalku juga. Kim Ryeowook."

"Ryeowook-ah, insa."

Ryeowook menyapa kedua anak dan ayah ini dengan bahasa mandari dasar setelah membungkuk sopan.

Pria dihadapan Ryeowook tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan ayahnya yang berusia hampir sepantaran sang appa tersenyum lebar melihat Ryeowook yang sangat lah sopan.

Mereka berempat duduk berhadap-hadapan sekarang. Ryeowook dengan pria ini, appa nya dengan ayahnya.

Ryeowook merasa sedikit lega melihat wajah pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya ini. Walalupun Ryeowook belum memperhatikan wajahnya secara detil dan langsung, tapi Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah typical cowok bersih-terawat, well setidaknya cukup menjaga penampilan dan malah lebih baik dari pada ekspetasi nya. Ryeowook baru melihat wajahnya sekilas-sekilas saja, belum sempat menatap kedua matanya secara langsung

"Ah ne Ryeowook, Kyuhyun ini.. Lulus dari universitas yang sama denganmu loh!" Ujar appa nya Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya? Yang.. Dimana appa?"

Ayahnya Ryeowook tersenyum dan menangguk, tapi tidak menjawab dan mengarahkan untuk bertanya pada orangnya langsung. Ryeowookie menengok kepada ayahnya Kyuhyun setelah appanya memberi tahukan sesuatu dalam bahasa mandarin pada temannya itu.

"Ya itu benar.. Mungkin kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya.. Kyuhyun, apa kau lulus lebih dulu dari Ryeowook? Di Lancaster? Beritahulah pada Ryeowook!" ujar ayahnya Kyuhyun dengan bahasa mandarin pada Kyuhyun ini.

Ryeowook sudah mengerti sedikit bahasa mandarin kalau masih kalimat yang sederhana, tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab atau membalas pertanyaan.

Ryeowook yang masih mendengarkan hanya mulai memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun ini lalu membulatkan kedua matanya dan mulai menggali memori nya tentang orang bernama Kyuhyun yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya terutama di masa kuliah dulu. Ryeowook samar-samar mulai mengingat sesuatu dari wajah itu..

Oh crap.. Apa ada orang yang namanya Kyuhyun ia pernah kenal dulu? Rasanya tidak a...

"Ani appa kami lulus bersamaan. Tapi.. Beda jurusan" ujar Kyuhyun dalam bahasa Inggris akhirnya sambil balas menatap Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Tapi kami sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Ryeowook dan aku tinggal di flat yang sama dulu." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi lalu ayahnya Kyu berbincang dalam bahasa mandarin sendiri juga, memberitahukan informasi tersebut.

"Neo... Neo.." Ryeowook tergagap sebentar karna ia baru sadar kalau ini benar-benar Kevin atau Kyuhyun, yang pada keduanya Wookie tidak bisa bicara pakai bahasa korea. Walaupun ini di Seoul Kyuhyun atau Kevin, masih orang China. Jadi dia tidak bisa langsung bicara paka bahasa Korea saja..

"Kau… benar-benar Kevin yang di kampus dulu?" Tanya Ryeowook dalam bahasa inggris membalasi Kyuhyun

Ayah Kyuhyun ataupun ayah Ryeowook tidak mengerti bahasa inggris jadi mereka hanya senyum-senyum saja mendengarkan Wookie-Kyu ngobrol dalam bahasa inggris.

"Ya, nama asli ku Cho Kyuhyun, Mungkin kau lebih mengenalku dengan nama Kevin. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi Ryeowook"  
Balas Kyuhyun masih dalam bahasa inggris juga

Kyuhyun memberitahu ayahnya kalau Ryeowook tidak tau kalau ia adalah teman lama Wookie karna dulu memakai nama Kevin, nama inggrisnya.

Ryeowook juga memberitahu hal serupa pada ayahnya, dan sang appa baru berkata

"Oh iyaa. Appa ingat ibu nya Kyuhyun pernah berkata pada appa kalau dia sudah pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Pantas kau tidak kenal nama Kyuhyun... Ah ne.. Saat di inggirs dulu Kyuhyun masih memakai nama inggrisnya ya.. Ahahahahahh"

Ryeowook tidak tau sama sekali nama mandarin teman-temannya. Ia punya terlalu banyak teman dari Hong Kong dan China dan ia hanya tau nama inggris panggilannya saja. Kalupun Wook tau nama asli mereka itu karena sosial media. Nah di kasus Kevin, wookie tidak tau apa-apa soal Kevin selain orangnya yang ia temui langsung antara sedang mengenakan baju rumah atau jaket tebal.

Hahh bagaimana bisa sekebetulan ini mereka bertemu lagi sekarang coba?!

"Waaaw kau berbeda sekali sekarang! Kenapa.. Kenapa kau bisa berubah sebanyak ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu Kevin! Eh.. maksudku Kyuhyun…" Tanya Ryeoowok refleks, antara kaget dan senang bisa bertemu teman lamanya seperti ini.

"Hemm sepertinya ucapan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku harap dengar darimu setelah lama tidak bertemu…" Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada datar membuat nyali Ryeowook langsung ciut saat mendengarnya

"Aigoo iya.. Ah maaf maaf. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Tapi sunggu kau beda sekali sekarang. Eh. Sudah lupakan sajalah hehe sorry Kyuhyun" Ryeowook langsung minta maaf secara spontan lagi. Pria ini memang adalah tipe orang yang ramah dan spontan.. Apalagi di keadaan seperti ini.. Tidak jarang Ryeowook merutuki dirinya sendiri karna salah tingkah hadeh..

 _Aigoo ternyata dia masih galak dan dingin saja seperti dulu. Sepertinya benar-benar hanya penampilan nya saja yang berubah._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menggulum senyum melihat Ryeowook meminta maaf seperti itu. Senang rasanya melihat Ryeowook salah tingkah seperti ini lagi. Setelah sekian lama.. Setelah sekian tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu ataupun bertukar kabar dengan satu sama lain.

Ryeowook tentu saja kaget bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang klimis dengan rambut 1:9 seperti ini, melihat penampilannya yang sangat rapi, stylish, wajahnya yang jauh lebih putih dan terawat. Dan tunggu... Kemana kacamata yang dulu dikenakannya?

Saat melihat kyuhyun langsung seperti ini Ryeowook baru ingat lagi bagaimana ia dulu sempat selalu memperhatikan pria dihadapannya ini sedikit-sedikit tanpa sadar dan menumpuk menjadi banyak.

Saat melihat Kyuhyun –atau Kecin yang ada dihadapannya sekarang baru ia ingat lagi bagaimana dulu mereka bertemu sekali-sekali dan Ryeowook selalu pura-pura tidak memperhatikannya walaupun ia sangat ingin bisa bertatapan mata Kevin langsung saat mereka bertemu.

Kevin yang cuek saat itu. Kevin yang sangat pendiam. Kevin yang sangat sangat sangat... Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yan sekarang dari segi penampilan.

Memori tentang Kevin terkubur dengan sendirinya di sudut otak Ryeowook sejak ia lulus kuliah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi sekarang, sosok itu kembali lagi dihadapannya tanpa Ryeowook sendiri mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa sekebetulan ini bertemu lagi, di Seoul. Setelah 8 tahun seorang Kevin sudah tiba dihadapannya memperkenalkan diri dengan nama asli Cho Kyuhyun yang adalah… calon tunangannya lewat perjodohan. 

OooooO

 **Epilogue:**

"Kyuhyun"

"Ya"

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali dan satu-satunya dalam setahun kamu mengucapkan good night di pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Ingat" jawab Kyuhyun

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya

Kyuhyun berbohong kecil. Padahal dia tidak ingat. Dia tidak ingat pernah mengucapkan 2 kata itu, tapi Ryeowook ingat. Bagaimana bisa ia masih mengingatnya hingga saat ini?

 _Kau tidak pernah tau betapa berartinya 2 kata itu untukku pada masa itu Kyuhyunie_

Batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ya, setelah Ryeowook pikir-pikir. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mungkin sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak sebelum dia sakit.

Makanya Ryeowook sampai se-inisiatif itu mengetuk pintunya dan membelikan obat. Gabungan antara rasa keingintahuannya akan Kevin dan suara batuk yang menyebalkan itulah yang membuat Ryeowook menujukkan niat baiknya duluan. Kalau Ryeowook tidak ada rasa suka pada Kevin sekalipun sadar atau tidak sadar, mungkin Ryeowook akan tidak perduli pada keadaan pria itu.

Walaupun setelahnya Kevin masih bersikap dingin padanya; berujung pada Ryeowook merasa sangat malu karna seakan ia yang terlalu menunjukkan perhatiannya yang berlebihan pada Kevin duluan..

Walaupun 7 bulan setelahnya mereka masih jarang bicara; Ryeowook samar-samar masih ingat betapa mengganjal perasaannya menghadapi sikap Kevin yang masih dingin padanya saat itu.

Selama 8 tahun Ryeowook tidak pernah tau kalau walaupun Kevin tidak membalas simpatik Ryeowook secara langsung, tapi dari satu inisiatif Ryeowook itulah yang membuat Ryeowook bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun lagi sekarang.

Kalau ia tidak berani menunjukkannya simpatiknya dan perhatiannya saat itu, mungkin Kevin dan Kyuhun tidak akan pernah mengingatnya hingga sekarang.  
Kalau Kyuhyun tidak berani mencari dan menghampiri Ryeowook di masa sekarang, ia juga tidak akan bisa mengenal Ryeowook lagi selamanya.

Cinta atau jodoh, bermula dari satu perasaan suka yang sangat mendasar, tapi juga membutuhkan kita untuk berani menunjukkannya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan perasaan suka yang sangat mendasar itu.

Mungkin kita bisa kecewa satu dua kali saat mengambil langkah mendekati orang ternyata yang bukan jodoh kita.  
Tapi saat kita menunjukkan nya pada orang yang tepat, tidak perduli berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu, keberanian itu akan tetap berbuah hasil yang manis bagi diri kita sendiri.  
 _  
How can it feels this hurt? How can I feel this bad just by being ignored by someone whom I don't even know very well?_

Hahh... Ryeowook yang baru berusia 20 tahun saat itu tidak mengerti akan bagaimana rasanya kalau ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang nantinya.

Kevin... Adalah salah satu orang pertama yang mengajarkan Ryeowook arti dan sebagaimana lelahnya untuk berharap

OoooO

"ingat saat aku sakit dulu?"

"yang batuk-batuk itu?"

"iya"

"tentu saja ingat. Kau batuk parah, dan demam tinggi" jawab Ryeowook "karna kebanyakan makan pizza selama seminggu"

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun langsung membesar saat Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat tersebut

"hah? Kau tau aku makan pizza semingguan selama itu?"

"heeh aku masih ingat dulu, kau hanya makan frozen pizza… makanya jadi sakit seperti itu kan"

Kyuhyun sontak tertawa saat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ryeowook tau itu semua, kalau Ryeowook masih ingat itu semua hingga hari ini.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau kalau Ryeowook ternyata juga memperhatikannya dulu.

Dulu saat ia tersentuh kebaikan Ryeowook, saat ia senang melihat Ryeowook yang selalu senyum dan tertawa, saat ia suka melihat Ryeowook yang salah tingkah, Kyuhyun tidak berani mengambil langkah apa-apa untuk mendekati orang yang ia sukai.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dikamar dan berpikir kalau Ryeowook tidak pernah punya impresi apa-apa tentang dirinya. Ia tidak percaya diri hingga bulan demi bulan berlalu, dan saat Kyuhyun mau bertemu Ryeowook lagi untuk terakhir kalinya di hari kelulusan, ia sudah tidak menemukan Ryeowook lagi.

Tahun demi tahun berjalan dan banyak perubahan terjadi dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Ia lanjut sekoah, berkerja, kepercayaan diri seorang ChoKyuhyun tumbuh seiring dengan perkembangan karir nya sendiri. Ia bertemu dengan banyak orang, menambah banyak pengalaman disini dan disana, tapi ada satu memori yang Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupakan.

Memori terbaik di masa kuliahnya yang biasa-biasa saja adalah di Hari Minggu suram dimana teman sebelah kamarnya, seorang pria kebangsaan Korea Selatan mengetuk kamarnya dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Memori terbaiknya adalah saat 10 bulan tinggal di akomodasinya tahun itu, ia punya tetangga-tetangga yang baik termasuk Ryeowook yang bisa sebegitu empatinya pada orang seperti dia.

Bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun mengenal banyak orang; tapi jarang ada orang seperti Ryeowook. Entah kenapa belum ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ryeowook di dalam lubuk hati terdalam Kyuhyun.

OoooO

"hahah tapi aneh ya, aku kadang masih bingung"

"bingung apa?"

"kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi.. seperti ini… hehe"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan

"tidak ada yang kebetulan Kim Ryeowook. Aku lah yang mencarimu hingga kesini. Aku yang melakukan semuanya" _karna dulu aku membuat sebuah kesalahan yang cukup besar: tidak pernah berani mendekatimu sejak dulu._

 **Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya didepan kita Kyuhyun. There is still a long way to go for us.. Tapi terima kasih sudah mencariku; kembali untuk memenuhi keinginan kita untuk mengenal masing-masing lebih dalam lagi yang sempat tertunda dulu..**

OooooO

 **END (mungkin ada sequel)**

 **Tolong sampaikan opini kalian ya tolong tolong, berharga banget setiap review kalian untuk saya author tau hehe. Terima kasihhh!**

 **Gak lengkap? Sepotong-potong? Gak jelas? Yah emang kan author cuma iseng, cuma ingin nulis itu doang hehe.**


End file.
